PEANUTS HIGH-Full Season 1
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: All the episodes (and behind the scene footage) of PEANUTS HIGH
1. Pilot

_**PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 0**_

_**PILOT**_

* * *

Charlie Brown groaned as the alarm clock turned on; his messy blonde hair was covering his hazel eyes and he could hear his little siblings-Sally and Little Chadd-in the other rooms. Charlie just couldn't believe what was going on; it was his first day of high school. He also couldn't believe the hullabaloo his siblings were making. "Guys, can you act a bit more…neutral?" he suggested.

"Okay, Charlie Brown." Little Chadd smiled. He was only five-years-old and beginning kindergarten; Sally however was beginning middle school-7th grade.

"And Little Chadd."

"What is it?"

"It sounds kind of weird when you call me Charlie Brown instead of Charlie." He sighed as he grabbed a bowl of cereal, a box of cereal, Snoopy's dog dish, a can of dog food and some milk; unaware of his little brother's smart comeback.

"Why? Your glasses friend calls Peppermint Patty 'Sir'." Charlie Brown could only roll his eyes at the remark.

"She has a name, Chadd. And if you don't know, Peppermint Patty HATES the nickname." Sally smiled, hearing this as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't be excited for school." The blockhead told his sister.

"I'm just happy to walk to school holding my Sweet Babboo's hand." Sally smiled contently. Figures.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" a voice was heard a few houses down as the blonde girl gave a lovestruck giggle.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" she asked.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"See, Charlie? He's in denial."

"That's nice, Sal. Now where's Snoopy?" Charlie Brown wondered.

* * *

_"Here's the World War II veteran, sitting at a Café in April of 1945, trying to forget the trauma he's experienced…he lets out a cry of despair."_ Snoopy sighed, howling. _"Maybe all I need's another root beer…"_ he added before feeling someone glare at him.

"Don't think of doing anything you'll regret, Snoopy; I'm just calling Charles." A teenage girl groaned, walking towards the rotary telephone in slight confusion, but A LOT of annoyance. Sure, she had a cellphone, but only used it for texting, music and occasionally playing Dumb Ways 2 Die.

"Phone call!" Little Chadd exclaimed, handing Charlie the phone.

"Thanks, bro…who's calling me anyways?" Charlie Brown wondered as the scene two-paneled. It was him on the left and the female teenager on the left.

"Hello, Charles? It's Marcie…your dog's over here again." The teenage girl exclaimed bitterly.

"Oh, hi Marce, how's it going?" he asked.

"You won't believe it but YOUR DOG'S OVER HERE AGAIN!"

"He is…sorry, Marcie…he must've snuck off during the night."

"Must of? He DID sneak over here at 11 pm."

"Are you sleep deprived?"

"No; I gave him some root beer and told him NOT to sing war songs."

"What happened?"

"He spent all night howling Edelweiss."

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes, with some calming music, earbuds and herbal tea."

"Good idea, Marce…are you gonna be okay?"

"Who are you, Charles, my mom?"

"Sorry…see you at school."

"You too, Charles."

* * *

Later, Charlie Brown was walking to high school with his neighbors, Linus and Lucy Van Pelt, two kids he's known since they were in diapers.

"So then I was like talking to Schroeder and he said that I was like way too snobbish to be his future wife and I was like all OMG." Lucy rambled on as they walked to Sparky High.

Linus gulped nervously. "Here we are, Charlie Brown. High school." He announced.

"Yeah, Linus. My mom went here, my dad went here, my sister will go here, my brother will go here, my children will go here, my grandchildren will go here, my great grandchildren will-" Charlie Brown sighed.

"If you live long enough to have kids, blockhead." Lucy shouted.

Charlie blushed as he and Linus followed Lucy inside the school; a trophy case was nailed to the left side of the hall, near the office. "Wow, Linus…we know Peppermint Patty will receive one of those trophies." He joked.

"Yeah. Heather will surely win the dancing trophy." Linus smiled, exposing his gaped teeth from sucking his thumb too much.

"Hiya Chuck!" a voice called out, catching the three teens' attentions.

"Oh, hi Peppermint Patty." The blockhead chuckled nervously.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" the freckled teen asked. She was clearly taller than her friends and was literally carrying Marcie on her back. Patty's freckles were brought out more by her emerald eyes.

"Patricia, where's your backpack?" the black haired bossy teen wondered. The tomboy sighed as she walked off, coming back with two backpacks.

"Sorry, guys…this one climbed on my back." Peppermint Patty chuckled anxiously.

"She likes you."

"As a friend, blockhead!"

"She looks almost sleeping." Linus giggled.

"Well, Snoopy was at her place last night." Charlie Brown snickered before their trains of thought were cut off.

"HEY CHARLIE BROWN! HEY LINUS! HEY LUCY! WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS?" a teen with light brown curls asked. She had a scar across her head and wore a baby blue t-shirt with grey jeans and black Maryjane's'.

"If it ain't Charlotte Braun." Charlie announced.

Lucy sighed in disbelief. "Yeah, it's Charlotte Braun alright…I thought she died when the axe hit her skull."

"I SURVIVED IT, LUCY. SO, WHO'RE YOUR FRIENDS?" Charlotte repeated, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh…Charlotte Braun, meet Patricia Reichardt and Marcie Carlin." Linus smiled.

"HI THERE!"

"S'up?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Marcie trembled a bit as Charlotte gave a glare to the tomboy. "I'M AN OLD FRIEND OF CHARLIE BROWN, LINUS AND LUCY AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT, MISSY!" Charlotte Braun declared.

"Ignore her, Marcie…" Linus sighed.

"She's loud, how can't I ignore her?" the bespectacled girl worried.

"HI THERE, I'M CHARLOTTE BRAUN!" Charlotte smiled.

"My name is Marcie, ma'am."

"MA'AM? DID YOU JUST CALL ME MA'AM?"

"I can't stand it." Charlie Brown groaned as he, Linus and Lucy walked off to the hallways. Humming caught their attentions.

"Schroeder?" Lucy cooed as they walked through the hallways.

"Yup, that's him humming." Linus giggled. "Hey Schroeder!"

The blonde boy in the purple hoodie looked up from the ground, a small smile on his face once he saw his friends. As expected, the smile went away once he noticed Lucy. "S'up, gang?" he asked.

"We were just saying hi." Lucy reassured.

"Oh joy…"

It's too big! I'm gonna get lost!" a teenager whined as their attentions turned to the teenage girl and a chubbier girl. "What if I forget my locker combination or where my home Ec. class is?"

"Shut up, Crybaby!" the chubby teenager barked. "Oh good grief."

"Molley Volley and Crybaby Boobie!" Linus heard Charlie Brown exclaim.

"You said boobie." The fussbudget snorted.

"Yes, I said boobie." Charlie replied.

"IT'S NOT FUN TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE FOR THEIR NAME!" Crybaby Boobie argued.

Schroeder sighed as he looked at Crybaby Boobie in disbelief, finding it hard to believe someone would name their child 'Crybaby Boobie'. "Come on, guys; let's get to the auditorium." He reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Lucy remembered.

* * *

Saying the auditorium was jammed pack was an understatement; everyone in the 9th to 12th grades were there. Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy and Schroeder sat together with Franklin, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Pigpen, Patty, Violet, Shermy, Heather, Peggy Jean, Simon, Alice, Amelia and Frieda. "S'up everyone?" Shermy asked pompously.

"Oh, hi jerk." Peppermint Patty grumbled.

"HI LAMBCAKE!" a voice exclaimed from the other side of the auditorium. Tuffs of red hair stuck out from the crowd; but the gang knew who it was.

"Let me go, Sir!" Marcie squirmed, held tightly in her best friends' grasp.

"Not until you promise not to attack Floyd, Miss Marceline Rebecca Carlin!" Franklin scolded.

Soon all chaos died down when the principal walked on stage. "Hi there everyone, I'm Mr. Schulz and I'll be your principal. Now in my many years of teaching, I've never seen a crowd that was so chaotic; is there a reason behind this? Never mind, I've heard every excuse in the book. Let's just go over the Sparky High rules."

Charlie Brown sighed as Peppermint Patty rested her head on his shoulder; Linus and Schroeder were playing a few rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe on Linus' old notebook and Lucy was brushing up on her makeup. Violet had lit her cigarette; Patty and Frieda took turns styling each other's hair; Shermy and Pigpen were busy with a Cat's Cradle and Franklin was listening to the principal's speech intensively. Simon was shooting lovestruck glances at Frieda; Alice and Amelia had gone on their phones; Heather noticed Peggy Jean shoot her a friendly smile and Marcie had nodded off on Franklin's chest fifteen minutes once the principal began talking. Charlotte Braun however had other ideas on how to pass the hour and stroked her fingers on the seat anxiously.

"X beats O!" Linus exclaimed to Schroeder in excitement.

"Rematch!" the blonde musician declared.

"Heck yeah!"

Franklin chuckled to himself. He had known those two since he was a child, but for some reason, they all were friends. He just sighed and gave them the be-quiet finger. As expected, the brunette and blonde boys blushed in humiliation.

"Sorry…" Schroeder whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be quiet." Linus smiled.

"BUT IF YOU WANT SOME QUIET, TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP SNORING!" Charlotte Braun argued.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned.

"I'll say, Chuck." Peppermint Patty agreed. "I just hope I don't fall asleep in class anymore…it's bad enough I was almost held back a year; had it not been for the Snoring Ghost, I probably wouldn't be in high school and still stuck in 8th grade or worse: 6th grade."

Linus giggled to himself. "Freckles, I doubt you'd still be in 6th grade; if Marcie was two grades behind you, I'd see why you'd think that."

"So? You two are the same age." The blonde Patty reminded. "Linus, you're supposed to be in the 7th grade; you AND Marcie. But you two are the smartest teens in school."

"Heck yeah!" Schroeder praised, mussing Linus' brown hair.

"Don't remind me." Linus groaned, trying to fix his hair.

"Sorry, buddy." Charlie Brown snickered from his seat.

* * *

The hour passed by just as quickly as it began and eventually, the gang had to get to their classes. Charlie Brown, Linus, Simon and Violet had science with Mrs. Jean; Lucy, Alice, Patty and Shermy had History with Mr. Bill; Heather, Peggy Jean, Pigpen, Charlotte Braun and Amelia had French with Mr. Lee; Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Molley Volley and Crybaby Boobie had English with Mr. Littlejohn and Frieda, Marcie, Floyd, Schroeder and a girl named Tamara Lola Everts had robotics with Mrs. Joyce. As expected, Charlie Brown was late for class. Lucy smiled as she pulled out her phone, sitting next to Patty happily.

_**5CentsGirl: **_Hi, sweetie.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Thinking of u.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ How's boredom class?

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Leave me alone, Luce!

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Robotics AREN'T boring either!

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Schroeder, I love you, babe.

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ I'm blocking you after class!

Lucy slammed her phone on the desk in disgust as Mr. Bill gave her the stink eye. "Miss Lucille, can you please tell the class who you're texting?" he asked.

"My boyfriend…" a blushing Lucy explained, twiddling her fingers in guilt whilst the teacher took away her cellphone.

* * *

Class with Mr. Littlejohn was a drag as well, but the one thing that made the class feel like home was the sound of Peppermint Patty's raspy snoring. "Patty?" Franklin whispered into her right ear anxiously, wondering how Marcie woke her up back in elementary school. Then it hit him and he pulled out his new red three-ringed binder and swatted it on his freckled friend's head as she jolted awake.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! THE ANSWER'S ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" Peppermint Patty announced before realizing where she was and what was going on. "Oh…"

"Miss Patricia Everest Reichardt isn't it? Well ma'am, I was calling the roll." Mr. Littlejohn sighed. "Do you ALWAYS fall asleep in class?"

"Well, my dad used to work late at night when I was eight; but I was up all night texting my best friend, Marcie."

"Well, Miss Reichardt, you DO realize I give detention to people who fall asleep in class, right?"

"Now I know…I won't fall asleep in your class, Mr. Littlejohn."

"Good, Miss Reichardt."

* * *

Robotics class was not exciting though, but Schroeder couldn't help but look over at his texts to Lucy and snuck a text to her.

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ You were right, Luce. Robotics seems boring right now.

"Mr. Klimt?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Joyce?" Schroeder trembled.

"Your phone please."

"Fine." He sighed, handing it over to Mrs. Joyce.

"Now where was I? Oh right…Floyd Corry?"

"Here!" Floyd pompously announced, shooting Marcie a lovestruck glance. "Hi Lambcake." He cooed.

"I don't believe it…be quiet, Floyd." Marcie snapped back.

"Miss Marceline Rebecca, please be quiet." Mrs. Joyce scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Psst, Lambcake…" Floyd whispered before giving her a funny face.

* * *

"And then he just did this face to me, Sir!" Marcie recalled to Peppermint Patty at lunch that day.

Charlotte Braun rolled her eyes. "IT'S CALLED SARCASM, MARCIE!"

Tamara, or Tara as she preferred being called, sat beside Linus as he talked about his plans to see the Great Pumpkin on Halloween. "Oh Linus, you're such a little rascal." She giggled.

"Thanks, Tara…" Linus blushed.

"In fact, I think boys with glasses are cute."

"Oh good grief…" Lucy Van Pelt sighed as Schroeder looked over at Franklin in despair. "She's in love with my brother."

"Yup." Franklin agreed.

"I even have a baby sister at home, Linus. Her name's April. She's three and she's so cute." Tara smiled happily, showing him a picture of a toddler on her phone.

"Nice, Tara, I have a younger brother named Lucas; we call him 'Rerun' though and he's ten." Linus responded. "Hey Tara, do you want to come to the pumpkin patch with me on Halloween night? I'll show you the Great Pumpkin's true and we can watch the sky."

"Linus Van Pelt, I think you're a nice boy." She smiled.

"Just be careful Sally doesn't catch you two together." Charlie Brown reminded.

"I'm a lady's man, Charlie Brown." Linus reminded.

"So Chuck, now that we're in the same school, what should we do together? Do you have art with Ms. Jill?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Yes." Charlie replied as he heard a few kids snicker. He knew who they were too, despite not seeing them ever. Their laughs gave it away.

"It's Sand-boy, Bones!" a boy called out.

"Yeah, and the baby too. Awww, does Widdwe Winus need his pacifier to go with his widdwe blankie wankie?" a second boy cooed.

"Hey!" Linus growled as the teens sighed.

Tara groaned in disbelief. "Charlie Brown, do you guys ALWAYS deal with stuff like this?" she asked.

"Afraid so, Tara." The blockhead sighed.

"And look at Peppermint Trans!" a third boy's voice added. "She still wants to be a boy!"

"Maybe if she'd stop hanging out with Chubby, she'd be better off as a boy." Boy number two joked before he blacked out from a punch to the jaw served by Marcie.

"I'm not fat; I'm big boned." The bespectacled teen argued.

Tara groaned. "That's what they all say…Marceline Rebecca, are you so violent?"

"Well…if anyone bullies my friends beyond control; calls me Lambcake or pokes fun at me for being...plump, you better like the taste of knuckle sandwiches."

"Wow, Marceline Rebecca!"

"And Tara…"

"Yes?"

"Call me Marcie; not Marceline Rebecca, okay?"

"Okay, Marcie Rebecca."

"I can't stand it…"

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as he walked Peppermint Patty home that day. She was talking nonstop about the homework she was receiving, but when they reached her house, he shut her up with a kiss on the lips. "Tricia's home!" a little kid-a boy-announced from inside the door.

"Well I'll be." Charlie Brown chuckled. "Isn't that your half-brother?"

"Yeah, Chuck. Richard Reichardt Jr…Catherine shouldn't be too far away." Peppermint Patty joked as she opened the door with her latchkey. "Sabrina's probably busy with work." She added.

Charlie blushed a little before a thought hit him. "Pepper…will…well…can…will you…oh, what's the use in asking?" he sighed.

"Chuck?"

"Patty, look, I like you in all and you're a great girl but…why would someone so athletic as you want to flirt with someone as wishy-washy as me?"

"Because you're cute, Chuck Brown."

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck." Richard Jr smiled as he looked up at Charlie.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' Woodstock chirped to Snoopy.

"Yeah, Woodstock, that round headed kid is quite weird; but I hope he gets the girl." Snoopy smiled back. "I also hope someone feeds the dog tonight."

* * *

That night, Little Chadd smiled as he rambled about his first day of kindergarten. "It's everything Rerun says it is, Charlie Brown! Fingerpainting! Snacktime! We even get to take naps! I think everyone should go to kindergarten!" the five-year-old exclaimed to his fourteen-year-old brother and eleven-year-old sister. Charlie soon took notice of a scrape on his knee. "A kid pushed me down for bringing Stripes to school." The youngest Brown sibling responded before his brother could ask. "I think the teacher taught Linus back in the day."

"What about you, Charlie?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"School's good…boring though." The oldest Brown child explained.

"So champ, find any cute girls yet?" Mr. Brown asked. "How about the tall brown haired girl?"

"Don't you mean The Little Red Haired Girl?" Sally wondered.

"No; I mean the tall brown haired girl with the scar on her right cheek and the sandals."

"Dad, I don't have a girlfriend yet!" Charlie Brown denied, leaving the table and storming off to his room.

_Dear Pencil Pal, how's it going? You won't believe the day I had…and I've only been in high school for one day._

"Big Brother?" Sally trembled as Little Chadd knocked on the door.

* * *

At the Van Pelt's house, Linus and Lucy were once again fighting, this time it was over the last piece of bread. "Linus! Lucille! Behave yourselves!" Mrs. Van Pelt snapped.

"Yeah, you're not kids anymore!" Mr. Van Pelt agreed.

"Sorry…" Linus sighed as Rerun grabbed the last piece of bread. "I guess it's for the best."

"So sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good, Dad. I even met a girl named Tamera."

"Oh good grief…he's got another 'girlfriend'…"

"That stupid Schroeder doesn't like me." Lucy fussed.

"Sweetheart, maybe it's time you move on and find another boy. There are many fish in the sea anyways." Mrs. Van Pelt suggested.

"Mom, Schroeder's the only boy I have my eyes on!" Lucy bossed.

"I can't stand it…" groaned Rerun.

* * *

Snoopy sighed as he laid down on his doghouse, looking up at the stars. _"See that star, Woodstock? Yeah, I see it too."_

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called out.

"_Now what?"_

"Suppertime!"

"_Now he remembers, well, dance time!"_

"I can't stand it…"

* * *

Peppermint Patty as also trying to settle down after a hectic day of school. "Hey, Rare Gem." Her father smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hi…" she sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad…in fact, everything's just fine."

"Be honest, my Rare Gem…did you and Marcie have a fight?"

"No, we have almost no classes together."

"Is she dating that Chuck guy?"

"No, she's got Franklin…I don't know about Heather though."

"So what's wrong?"

"Do you think Charlie Brown likes me…he kissed me so I want to know if that means he likes me."

"Patricia, if he likes you, that's great. If he doesn't, you're still my Rare Gem."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So how's school?"

"Still boring."

"Figures."

* * *

Charlie Brown sighed as he placed his letter in the mailbox and sighed. "Snoopy, high school's gonna be a wild ride." He explained to his pet dog as they walked back home, an instrumental of _Start Of Something New_ from _High School Musical_ played in the background as it faded to blackness.

* * *

_**(PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 0: Pilot**_

_**Fan Series by Amy B-K (LivingOnLaughs)**_

_**PEANUTS Characters: © Charles M Schulz and his family**_

_**Tamara Lola Everts and Chadd Brown: © LivingOnLaughs **_

_**Start of Something New (Instrumental): © Walt Disney Music Company, Warner Chappell Music France)**_


	2. Episode 1: The Big Game

_**PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**SEASON 1, EPISODE 1**_

_**THE BIG GAME**_

* * *

_Peanuts High_

_A brand new year_

_Full o'_

_Happiness and cheer_

_Peanuts High_

_Come on_

_Charles Brown_

_The bell just rang_

_So don't slow down_

_More surprises_

_Lots of fun_

_When you're with the gang_

_It's never dull_

_Dogs and birdies_

_Lots of joy_

_The perfect time_

_For every girl_

_And boy_

_Peanuts High!_

* * *

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Hey guys, you like won't believe it!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ What is it?

_**5CentsGirl:**_ There's a football game coming up.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Woo hoo!

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Big deal; my daddy's been training me 4 this moment 4 years.

_**Swanson1950:**_ Violet! Let Lucy talk!

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ Yeah, Violet.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ And I got word that Heather's one of the cheerleaders.

_**Red64:**_ It's true. Marcie and Frieda are also on the team.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Marcie? As in Marceline Rebecca Carlin?

_**Red64:**_ Yeah…why?

_**5CentsGirl:**_ No offense and all but, she's never been in cheerleading before; unlike yours truly.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Watch your words, Lucille!

* * *

Linus sighed as he unplugged Lucy's computer. "Lucy, it's bedtime." He explained before she could cuss at him.

"Linus Van Pelt, I'm two years older than you; I'll go to bed when I want!" Lucy argued.

"Lucille Hillary Van Pelt, do you know what time it is?" their mother demanded, wearing a beauty mask and hair curlers.

"Uh…11:15 pm." The fussbudget blushed in guilt. "Sorry, mom."

"I told you NOT to let her put the computer in her room." Mrs. Van Pelt advised her husband. "But did you listen to me? Nooooooooo! You said she's old enough to have a computer in her room."

Peppermint Patty was also having trouble sleeping and continued texting into the group chat.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R: **_So…where is every1?

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Sir, it's 11:17 pm…we have school tomorrow!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I know, Marcie…

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ She's right, Freckles.

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I'm still up.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Why, Charles?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I can't sleep.

_**FRANKLIN1968: **_You know what time it is, right?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ I had a nightmare.

_**Red64:**_ Poor thing.

_**PJ90:**_ Awww…want me to send you a lullaby, Brownie Charles?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ Sure.

_**PJ90:**_ Alright.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ yuh77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ WTF, Marcie?

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Oh god, she's asleep at the computer again.

_**Red64:**_ I hope coach chooses me 4 the cheering squad

_**CurlGurl:**_ Of course he'll pick u, Heather.

_**PJ90:**_ Yeah, Heather. You aced the auditions.

_**Red64:**_ Thx, girls. TTYT.

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE-1950:**_ U 2.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Peace.

_**FRANKLIN1968:**_ Same, Heather.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Goodnight.

_**Swanson1950:**_ Sweet dreams every1!

_**PJ90:**_ Goodnight, group chat.

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Rest up, guys. We have a big day ahead of us.

* * *

The tomboy smiled as she turned her phone off and nuzzled in the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"So then I like flipped off Mr. Bill because he said I was slacking again and he said 'Miss Lucy, where'd you learn your manners'…" Lucy explained to her group of friends before meeting up with Frieda, dressed in the stupid school cheering outfit with her curly hair in pigtails and pompoms in her hands. "Oh great, like, Frieda got on the team."

"Isn't it amazing?" Frieda squealed as she and Heather practiced their cheer.

"Give me an S-P-A-R-K-Y! Gooooooooooooo Sparky!" the redhead and curly haired girls exclaimed, the former perfecting her backflip and landing on her feet.

"Where's Marcie?" Heather realized.

"She's probably gonna come burst in through those doors saying she overslept." Violet sighed, taking a puff from her cigarette. As if on cue, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty burst through the doors.

"I had to walk Richard Jr and Catherine to daycare." The latter sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Figures…" Lucy groaned.

"So Patricia, how'd you react if I were to compete against you for the title of most athletic student?" Violet pompously asked, brushing the ash from her cigarette on Peppermint Patty's nose.

"Bring it on, sister!" the tomboy exclaimed.

"Oh no." the blonde Patty sighed as a muscular hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Pattykins." Shermy smiled, exposing his braces. He would get them removed in the summer; but Patty thought he looked cute with them on. "What're you doing, babe?"

"Just talking with the buds." Patty blushed as he gave her a shoulder massage.

"Oh…hi peewees."

"FYI, Shermy, I'm taller than you." Peppermint Patty growled.

"But I'm older, idiot!" Shermy snarled.

"Idiot?" she wondered, tearing up before running out the doors, crying. On the way out the school, she crashed into Marcie.

"Sir, what the fu-" Marcie began before noticing the tears in her friend's eyes and pulling out a handkerchief from her backpack. "What happened, Sir?"

"Sh-sh-sh-Shermy called me an idiot." The athletic girl bawled, tossing herself in her friend's arms.

"And you believe him, Sir?"

"He s-sounded sincere, Marce."

"C'mon, Sir. If you want, I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thanks, Marcie; but if you do that, his girlfriend might maul you to bits."

"True…and it's never a good idea to get Patty angry, Sir. Maybe I should just slap him across the stomach."

"That's better."

* * *

Violet sighed as she threw her cigarette out the window and cracked her knuckles together. "It's time to be tough." She explained to Franklin and Peppermint Patty before the three took notice of three peppy teenage cheerleaders.

"GO TEAM!" the three cheerleaders exclaimed; Heather preformed daredevil flips and splits while Frieda and Marcie tried to avoid any contact with the redhead dance fanatic or crash into each other. The instrumental to _Mickey_ blasted through the speakers

Sally groaned in the audience; a sheet of math homework was in her lap, but she couldn't understand it one bit. "What if I have to repeat a grade? I mean, I'm glad the 6th grade classes were too full to hold me and I'm in the 7th grade; but the homework's really hard." She complained to her best friend, Eudora.

"Don't worry, Sal. It'll be fine." Eudora reassured.

"Good luck, Pepper!" Charlie Brown cheered as he held Little Chadd in his arms.

"I don't need luck, Chuck." Peppermint Patty scoffed, tying her hair in an auburn ponytail. "I just need to kick Violet's a-"

"Language, Sir! There's a five-year-old here!" Marcie responded.

"Sorry guys." The freckled teen blushed.

"Alright guys, the first sport is swimming." Coach Ruby explained as she blew her whistle. The three teens ran straight for the pool and dived in, swimming to the other side quickly. "Okay, so far we've got Reichardt, Armstrong and Grey. Next sport is throwing a perfect basket."

* * *

Frieda sighed as she saw Shermy kiss Patty's neck affectionately. "Knock it off, you two. This is a competition; not a love shack!" she bossed. "Besides, Marcie said there's a five-year-old here already. You guys can love each other AFTER the competition."

"So?" Shermy glared.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so, curls."

"Watch it, Sherman!" Marcie growled.

"Why? Are you gonna hurt me?" Shermy teased, shoving his way through the crowd and kneeling down to make eye contact with Marcie.

"No…change channels though." She responded, preparing to swing her fist.

"Uh…girls, let's not get violent here…" Coach Ruby suggested.

No mercy was shown though as Shermy got slapped across the face and winced in pain. "You little pain, you!" he scolded, standing up, holding Marcie by the collar of the cheerleader outfit as she squirmed.

"Oh good grief." Patty face palmed.

Tara chuckled to herself as Coach Ruby blew the whistle again.

* * *

A few rounds later, the results had come back. "And Sparky High's Most Athletic Student of 2019 is…" she began as Pigpen gave a drumroll from the audience. "…Patricia Everest Reichardt! In second place is Franklin George Armstrong and in third place is Violet Amethyst Grey." she announced as the crowd went wild.

"Nice game, Freckles." Franklin praised, shaking her freckled hand. Violet however huffed arrogantly as she raised her head up to the sky.

"Whatever." Violet scoffed.

"Oh come on, Violet. You did well too." Patty reassured.

* * *

That night, an annoyed Violet joined her group chat bitterly.

* * *

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I bet Freckles took steroids!

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Why would you think that?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ She beat me! No one beats Violet Amethyst Grey!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R: **_Well I beat you, Vi. AND without steroids.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I saw you take some sort of pill, Reichardt!

_**5CentsGirl:**_ You mean her allergy medicine?

_**Swanson1950:**_ ;_;

_**CurlGurl:**_ What happened?

_**Swanson1950:**_ Nothing.

_**CurlGurl:**_ B honest.

_**Sherman50:**_ Yo, what's up?

_**Swanson1950:**_ GIRLS ONLY IN THIS GROUP CHAT, SHERMY!

_**Sherman50:**_ You don't trust your babe, babe?

_**Swanson1950: **_I wanna talk with my friends; it's nothing personal, baby.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Oooh.

_**Sherman50:**_ Shut up, Lucy!

_**Sherman50:**_ You can all rot; except for you, Patty Swanson. U R my angel.

_**SnootyGrey: **_And you're nowhere near an angel, Shermy.

_**Sherman50:**_ Because u don't have a bf.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ I do!

_**Swanson1950:**_ Who is it?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ Not telling u yet.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ It's Pigpen, isn't it?

_**SnootyGrey:**_ FYI, Marcie, it isn't.

_**Potterhead1971:**_ :(

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Oh good grief.

_**Swanson1950:**_ It is, isn't it?

_**Potterhead1971: **_She's probably denying it.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ AM NOT!

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Violet loves Pigpen!

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I agree, Marcie.

* * *

Violet sighed as she put her phone away; those girls weren't right in assuming who her boyfriend was. Sure Violet knew Marcie was the smartest girl in the group and that Peppermint Patty was her best friend just like Violet had Patty Swanson; but if Violet WAS dating Pigpen and vice versa, she would tell everyone. _"That weirdo's wrong…" _the girl with the ponytail sighed as she laid down on her back, letting sleep take over.

When morning rolled around, Violet groaned as the sunlight seeped into her eyes. "Is Patty even awake yet? Did she sleep at all last night?" she asked herself as she turned on her phone and went into the _**Girlz Only**_ group chat she was texting in last night.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Violet x Pigpen 4ever! (11:30 pm)

_**Potterhead1971:**_ Ooooh! (11:32 pm)

_**Swanson1950:**_ I think Violet loves Pigpen. (11:45 pm)

_**Red64: **_She does. (11:50 pm)

_**PJ90:**_ Agreed! (11:56 pm)

* * *

"Scroll down, scroll down!" Violet repeated to herself.

* * *

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ I told you, Marcie, Violet used to hate Pigpen as kids. (1 am)

_**Potterhead1971:**_ But do you notice how she flirts to him during class? (1:02 am)

_**Red64:**_ I'm going to bed. (1:05 am)

_**P3PP3RMINTLOV3R:**_ Already? The night's still young, Red. (1:07 am)

* * *

Violet chuckled as she got out of bed and dragged herself to her walk-in wardrobe. "Hmm…I'll need something that will really scream out my personality." She told herself as she grabbed a pink crop top, blue bulky jeans, red sneakers and her baseball cap. If anything, sports-mainly baseball-meant one thing to Violet: complaining from center field.

* * *

"I told you, Marcie! Baseball's a lot of fun; but please join the football team!" Peppermint Patty argued from the bus stop as Frieda and Heather walked up towards the two.

"Hi guys." Frieda smiled happily.

"Hey." Marcie sighed.

"You two won't believe it! Marcie here doesn't think football's fun!" the freckled teen exclaimed.

"Do you blame her? Someone could get seriously hurt on the playing field." Heather pointed out, referring to the gashes and scars dotting Peppermint Patty's legs, arms and cheeks.

"Oh be quiet, Red." Huffed Peppermint Patty as she looked down at the asphalt.

"Sir? Look, I don't HATE sports; hate's a strong word. I just despise it…I mean, everyone attacking one another, all the tripping and falling, someone could get hurt…or worse…I-I don't want to lose you to a roughhousing incident, Sir. That wouldn't be anything anyone would want to see and…even if I am weird, I got that from you." Marcie sighed. "And most importantly, if you ever think I hate all sports, you can find me cheering you on during any football match."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Sir."

* * *

History class was the only class Peppermint Patty and Marcie had together, which was in a way really special. It was classes together where the two had bonded a lot; especially when Peppermint Patty would zonk out and snore up a storm. This time, it was one of those days where the tables-err-_desks_ have turned.

"Marcie? I think the teacher's calling your name." Peppermint Patty whispered to the desk behind her, knocking on it a little as a few of the kids watched in confusion.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that the weirdo?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, Spearmint something." Another kid replied.

"Marceline, pay attention. What year was the founding of the United States of America?" the history teacher-Mr. Craig-repeated himself as an anxious Peppermint Patty bit her lip, rummaging through her unorganized desk restlessly. "Patricia, what the flip are you doing?"

"Finding my history binder, Mr. Craig." Blushed the tomboy as she faced her friend's desk. _"Now, timing is everything. I can't hit her when she leans her head onto Derrick's desk or he'll yell at me and I can't hit her when she's got her head leaning over or she'll jerk awake…all I can do is one thing…"_ she reminded herself as she lifted her binder all the way.

"MARCELINE REBECCA CARLIN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mr. Craig barked as the tomboy gave a smug look. "BROOK WALTER, WAKE UP!"

"If this won't wake her up, I don't know what will." Peppermint Patty thought.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" a boy asked as he looked around the class, seemingly haven woken up from a catnap. He had freckles dotting his cheeks and arms, curly brown hair, a red and blue shirt and deep circles under his green eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"Brook, what have we said about falling asleep in class?" the teacher bossed.

"I fell asleep? Aughhhhhhh!" screamed Brook.

"Oh great, NOW Mr. Craig knows Brook has narcolepsy." A boy whispered.

"Yeah." A girl chimed in.

"Sorry Mr. Craig, I forgot to take my medicine before coming to school." Brook confessed.

"Go see the nurse NOW." Barked Mr. Craig.

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me 'Sir'!"

"Know he knows how I feel." Peppermint Patty giggled to herself before checking in with Marcie again. As the tomboy expected, she was still asleep. _"Okay, either she's really tired, Mr. Craig is way too boring or a mixture of both."_ She thought.

"Marceline? WAKE UP!"

"Oi boy."

"Patricia, do something."

"What can I do?"

"Just wake her somehow."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Right now I'd say she's the mayor of Zonk City."

"History class is not comedy class, Miss. Reichardt!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"This should be good." A boy giggled.

"Just let me scroll through my contacts list…" Patty explained before pressing a button. As expected, a phone's ringtone played; also as expected, Mr. Craig took away said ringing phone. "Well there goes Plan A."

"Patricia, do something!" Mr. Craig snapped.

"Okay, okay…sheesh." Peppermint Patty groaned. "Permission to leave class?"

"Permission granted, but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks." Patty smiled before taking off to Franklin's class and knocking on the door. "Hey ma'am, can I talk to Franklin please?"

"Sure…" the teacher skeptically answered, signaling to Franklin that someone wanted to see him.

"What's wrong?" Franklin asked as he and Peppermint Patty raced back to class.

"Franklin, the teacher wants to find talent in the school. Can you sing some sort of music for the class?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

The African-American teen sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, I'll see what I can sing."

"Anything the class likes."

"I got it!" he smiled, opening the door loudly and exclaiming "HELLO CLASSMATES!" a fair majority of the students cheered as he cleared his throat.

"Oooh. He's gonna sing." A girl swooned.

_Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_

_The little old bird woman comes_

_In her own special way to the people she calls_

_Come, buy my bags full of crumbs_

_Come feed the little birds, show them you care_

_And you'll be glad if you do_

_Their young ones are hungry_

_Their nests are so bare_

_All it takes is tuppence from you_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

_Feed the birds, that's what she cries_

_While overhead, her birds fill the skies_

_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_

_Look down as she sells her wares._

_Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_

_Each time someone shows that he cares_

_Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

_"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

_Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

"Look Franklin, when I said sing a song, I meant an upbeat one." The tomboy groaned to herself as the kids smiled.

"Very nice, Mister Armstrong, now get back to class." Mr. Craig added as Patty took her seat.

"You said 'do something', Mister Craig. Marcie? You awake?" the tomboy whispered very quietly.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Marcie wondered, lifting her head up from her desk.

"The teacher's been calling your name."

"Miss Carlin, do you have anything to tell the class?" Mr. Craig scolded.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Mr. Craig." Smiled Marcie nonetheless.

"Oh good grief…" a girl murmured.

"There's a spider on the ceiling."

"I know that!" yelled Peppermint Patty.

"Sorry, Mr. Craig…I'm just a bit tired lately."

"I noticed." Mr. Craig sighed.

"I didn't sleep well last night, Sir."

"I understand the feeling, Marcie." The tomboy whispered back.

* * *

At the Brown's house, later that day, Sally fused as she looked over her homework. "WHY'D THE 6th GRADE CLASSES OVERFILL? I'D RATHER BE IN EUDORA'S CLASS INSTEAD OF THE 7th GRADE!" she shouted, looking over at her little brother, who was distracted by Blue's Clues & You. Charlie Brown smiled as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You'll do just fine, Sally. We can help you with your homework." Charlie suggested.

"Thanks, Big Brother." Sally sighed.

"You guys, I'm trying to watch TV!" Little Chadd exclaimed from the family room.

"Sorry." Charlie and Sally blushed.

* * *

"Go team!" Heather smiled. It was Saturday and they were preparing their cheer for the big football game on Monday. "Frieda, Marcie; watch this!" she exclaimed, preforming a backflip but instead landing on the ground abruptly with a snapping sound.

"Frieda, call 911." Marcie exclaimed, running towards Heather as Frieda pulled out her cellphone. "Heather, do you hear me? It's me, Marcie."

Heather's eyes slowly opened to see her bespectacled friend looking at her in fear. "Marcie…" the redhead weakly began.

"What is it?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"WHAT?" the curly haired and bespectacled cheerleaders gasped.

* * *

_**PJ90:**_ Heather's in the hospital. I'm with her ATM.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ How'd she get hurt?

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Is she okay?

_**FaIlUrE_fAcE_1950:**_ Tell her to get well soon.

_**SnootyGrey:**_ How'd she get hurt?

_**PJ90:**_ She was cheerleading and hurt her spine. We're waiting for the X-ray.

* * *

Charlie Brown gulped as he saw Peggy Jean's text. "I hope she's okay." He told Sally.

"I agree. Tell Heather I send her my best wishes to a speedy recovery." The blonde preteen girl sighed as she saw Little Chadd chase Snoopy around the family room.

* * *

"WHAT happened to Heather?" Peppermint Patty asked, dropping her Gameboy.

"She hurt her back on the field." Marcie repeated for the hundredth time.

"Can she walk?"

"I hope so. Peggy Jean said she'd text when she got the X-ray results back."

* * *

Frieda trembled as she paced around the hospital room anxiously. "I guess you're here to see Ms. Wold." The nurse realized. "Room 309."

"Thank you." Frieda smiled worriedly as she ran to Heather's room, where she was greeted by Peggy Jean and a sleeping Heather. All everyone could do was wait for the X-ray results.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_**(PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 1: **_

_**Fan Series by: Amy B-K**_

_**(LivingOnLaughs)**_

_**PEANUTS Characters: © Charles M Schulz and his family**_

_**Brook Walter Chadd Brown and the PEANUTS HIGH theme song: © LivingOnLaughs **_

_**Mickey (instrumental): © Universal Music Publishing Group**_

_**Feed the Birds: © Walt Disney Music Company)**_


End file.
